1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content protection system for controlling whether or not to permit use of a content by a user, a user terminal constituting the content protection system, a content protection method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for the purpose of copyright protection and so on, there has been proposed a content protection technology for permitting use of a content such as a game, a video, or a song by a user only under certain conditions. By using such content protection technology, use of a content by a user can be limited so that, for example, the user is permitted to reproduce the content only in a certain time period.